


Ange Gardien

by Lunalalune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: Ink soupira longuement, le dos voûté alors qu'il observait d'un œil morne le champ de fleurs échos qui s'étendait devant lui. Il était désespéré, désespéré par ses échecs continuels, ses tentatives de drague envers Error qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Le bruit d'une téléportation se fit entendre. Il grogna : Nightmare, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre.
Relationships: Errink, Inkmare - Relationship, NightKiller
Kudos: 2





	1. [ La plus jolie des fleurs ne saurait me satisfaire... ]

Ink soupira longuement, le dos voûté alors qu'il observait d'un œil morne le champ de fleurs échos qui s'étendait devant lui. Il était désespéré, désespéré par ses échecs continuels, ses tentatives de drague envers Error qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Sérieusement, pourquoi le destructeur ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter ses avances ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était phobique du toucher, qu'ils étaient tous deux ennemis et qu'accessoirement il le détestait.  
Pourtant le peintre ne demandait qu'à cesser leurs batailles continuelles, ne voulait que de l'amour et rien d'autre ! Mais non, peu importait ses efforts, le destructeur ne voulaient rien entendre.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation l'interpella, le sortant de ses pensées bien morne pour l'agacer davantage. Il reconnaîtrait ces bruits de pas entre mille et un soupir las lui échappa : 

« Nightmare, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre. »

Le maître des cauchemars était sans aucun doute l'être le plus détestable qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître, et encore il pesait ses mots ! Son animosité envers lui n'était un secret pour personne et cette haine était parfaitement réciproque. Pourtant, ce soir, Nightmare ne tenta pas la moindre ruse, la moindre attaque. Il vint simplement s'assoir à côté du peintre sans un mot, visiblement en colère bien qu'il tentait de se maîtriser :

« Je suis pas d'humeur non plus si tu veux savoir.  
\- Sale soirée ?  
\- Ouai. Toi aussi ?  
\- Ouai.  
\- Error ?  
\- Killer ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et pestèrent à l'unisson. Quel piètre duo ils faisaient ... leur seul point commun était d'être aussi naze en amour l'un que l'autre.  
Ink gonfla les joues : 

« J'en ai marre de faire des efforts pour rien ! Sérieusement, ça fait des siècles que je le drague pour n'obtenir que de la haine ! »

Nightmare posa son menton sur sa main, agacé :

« C'est clair. Je fais des efforts considérables pour Killer et cet enfoiré continue à dire que je ne suis pas sincère et qu'il va aller avec Color ! »

Nouveaux soupirs simultanés. Ils échangèrent un regard. Un regard entendu comme si, pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, ils se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Après tout .... Si leurs aimés les rejetaient, que restait-Il ? Que restait-il à part eux deux, deux âmes brisées et tristes qui cherchaient du réconfort ?  
Ils rapprochèrent imperceptiblement leurs visages, leur regard ancrés l'un dans l'autre, prêt à tourner la page, à passer à l'étape suivante ....

Et un bruit de mâchouillement les pétrifia. Sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendus, ils tournèrent lentement la tête derrière eux.... Pour apercevoir un squelette aux os noirs assit juste dans leur dos, qui les regardait droit dans les yeux tout en avalant goulûment une poignée de pop-corn.

« Continuez, continuez. » les invita à faire l'inconnu sans cesser de les fixer.

Les deux autres s'empourprèrent d'embarras, s'éloignant subitement tout en se redressant. 

« T'es qui toi ?! » s'écria le maître des cauchemars, dégainant ses tentacules meurtriers.

L'inconnu prit le temps de finir sa bouchée, se lécha les doigts un à un avant de se lever et de se dépoussiérer. Fou d'impatience et de rage, Nightmare projeta immédiatement ses appendices vers lui ... pour ne frapper que du vide.

« Qu...?  
\- Je vais quand même pas attendre que tu m'attaques. »

Nightmare se retourna vivement : le squelette aux os noirs s'était retrouvé derrière lui en un instant, une main fourrée dans une poche de son long manteau mauve tandis que l'autre remettait correctement son écharpe grise autour de son cou.

« .... Hum... vraiment, qui es-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà croisé dans le multiverse ! intervint Ink avec curiosité alors que ses pupilles se transformaient en points d'interrogations.  
\- Effectivement, chui nouveau, puis j'aime pas trop sociabiliser. Mais j'aime bien les scènes guimauves. »

L'inconnu tendit sa main vers le peintre, un léger sourire aux lèvres : 

« Yo, j'mappelle Nyx, Nyx le squelette. »

Toujours heureux de faire une nouvelle rencontre, Ink n'hésita pas à serrer sa main :

« Enchanté ! Je suis Ink, le gardien du Multiverse ! Et là c'est Nightmare, le gardien des cauchemars ! » 

Le concerné grogna en fusillant du regard Nyx. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire amusé et s’étira :

« Cool. Du coup vous êtes ensembles ou un truc dans le genre ?  
\- Qu... NON ! paniqua Ink. C'est... C'est juste que ...!  
\- Que vous avez été recalés par vos cruch donc vous cherchiez du réconfort ? Pas de pot, vraiment. »

Nightmare se prépara à l'embrocher mais fut retenu de peu par Ink. Sans soucier de l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au-dessus de lui, Nyx choppa un énorme sac qu'il avait abandonné non loin et se mit à fouiller dedans. Il finit par sortir un calepin et un stylo et griffonna dessus :

« Hey, ça vous tente une expérience ? Je cherche à monter mon skill en entreprenariat.  
\- Entreprenariat ? répétèrent prudemment les deux autres.  
\- Yep, j'essaie de jouer les entremetteurs quoi. J'peux vous aider avec vos hommes.  
\- Tch, va crever, pesta Nightmare.  
\- Ok, je note 'refus de coopérer, préfère laisser Killer à Color' »

Un tentacule attrapa violemment Nyx par la gorge sans que celui-ci ne daigne pourtant lâcher son carnet. Nightmare, fou de rage, gronda avec haine :

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes dents...  
\- ... Pas de soucis. Donc vous savez comment vous débrouillez avec Killer ? »

Le maître des cauchemars se crispa, hésitant. Il songea au visage de Killer, à son sourire, à son rire, à sa présence dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, qui lui manquerait beaucoup trop s'il venait à quitter le château .....  
Il pesta, laissa retomber Nyx par terre. Celui-ci se massa la gorge en grimaçant légèrement mais revint bien vite à son objectif :

« J'en conclus que je peux intervenir. De même avec Error n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comment tu ....? s'étonna Ink avant d'être coupé.  
\- Je demanderais seulement un lieu où être hébergé s'il vous plaît. Une chambre au château sera parfaite. »

Il prit ses affaires et entraîna Nightmare et Ink dans un portail, atterrissant directement dans le château du cauchemar, plus précisément dans l'une des nombreuses chambres inoccupées. Aucun des deux squelettes n'eut le temps de s'outrer que Nyx reprit la parole, griffonnant toujours sur son carnet : 

« Donc Killer doute de Nightmare et veut aller avec Color, il faut donc lui prouver la sincérité de son maître et l'éloigner du rival. Des idées ? Bien sûr que non, autrement vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi. Je vais réfléchir à ça. Quant à Error, il faut trouver un moyen de briser la glace. Là j'ai déjà quelques pistes. Reparlons de cela demain tranquillement, d'accord ? »

Il les avait entrainés à la porte tout en leur tenant son monologue, et ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir que Ink et Nightmare réalisèrent : ils venaient d'être manipulés de bout en bout par un squelette complètement inconnu et qui, de manière stupéfiante, semblait connaître toute leur vie. 

****

Ink était le gardien du multiverse, le créateur, l'un des êtres les plus puissants de tous les univers confondus. Mais outre son rôle et son devoir, Ink restait un grand squelette gamin et immature qui adorait s'amuser, et clairement cette réunion secrète entre lui, Nightmare et Nyx était des plus divertissante. Il lui semblait être membre d'un groupe secret avec des règles perchées tel que 'Règle 1, il est interdit de parler du club secret ! Règle 2, il est INTERDIT de parler du club secret !"

Bref, ça le faisait bien rire et il trépignait d'excitation, assit en tailleur sur le lit dans la chambre que Nightmare avait 'gentiment' prêté à Nyx.

Le maître des cauchemars, lui, se tenait debout les bras croisés, l'air bougon et le regard furax. Cette réunion ne l'enchantait guère, tout comme la présence non désirée de ce squelette inconnu dans son château ! 

Et enfin Nyx, tranquillement avachit sur la chaise du bureau, qui griffonnait diverses choses sur son carnet tout en mâchonnant une brochette de dangos.

« Ink, on va commencer par toi, annonça finalement le squelette aux os noirs.

\- Ok chef ! Que dois-je faire ?

\- L'inverse de d'habitude. »

Le peintre pencha la tête sur le côté :

« C'est à dire ?

\- Tu donnes trop d'attention à Error. Toujours à le chercher, à parler de lui, à montrer que tu veux le voir et que tu l'aimes, sans parler que tu es sans cesse en train d'essayer de l'approcher.

\- J'aimerai seulement qu'il s'habitue à moi et qu'il me laisse le toucher ... 

\- Malheureusement ça ne fonctionne pas, on va donc changer de méthode. Pour commencer, éloigne-toi de lui, n'en parle plus, ne le cherche plus. A trop lui montrer que tu l'aimes-tu lui fais peur, tu l'étouffes. Il va se sentir prisonnier et forcé, et ce n'est pas que tu veux hein ? Une relation avec consentement mutuelle c'est quand même mieux.

\- Oui, effectivement vu comme ça ... Je n'avais jamais vu la chose sous cette angle. »

Le créateur baissa les yeux honteusement avant de se reprendre, à l'écoute des mots de Nyx :

« De plus Ink, être obsédé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose est dangereux pour soi. Tu es trop dépendant de la présence de Error. Etre amoureux c'est bien, s'en rendre malade ça ne l'est pas. Je pense donc que cet éloignement sera bénéfique autant pour toi que pour votre relation.

\- ... Ça va être difficile de changer du tout au tout.

\- Alors change doucement, petit à petit. On va y aller étape par étape. Quand tu voudras le voir, viens me voir à sa place, ou bien va voir tes amis. Change-toi les idées, dessines, amuses toi ! N'interviens que si c'est vraiment urgent, par exemple si Error détruit un AU. »

Ink hocha la tête vivement, les sourcils froncés, notant sur son écharpe tout ce dont il devait se souvenir. Nyx eut un léger sourire devant son assiduité avant de se tourner vers Nightmare. Celui-ci grogna : 

« Je ne suis pas ton chien, me donne pas d'ordre.

\- Les conseils ne sont pas des ordres, seulement des suggestions. Puis je vous sais assez intelligent pour que vous puissiez choisir quels conseils pour devrez suivre ou non. »

La colère du maître des lieux s'atténua sans pour autant faire disparaître son animosité. Il n'avait toujours aucune confiance en cet invité débarqué de nulle part. Hautain, Nightmare pesta :

« Et bien dis toujours.

\- Vous avez dit à Killer que vous l'aimiez ? »

Le bureau vola en éclat et Nyx évita le massacre seulement grâce à ses réflexes aiguisés qui lui permirent de se téléporter de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il griffonna sur son carnet : 

« 'N'a jamais révélé ses sentiments'.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui dire, il le sait ! s'égosilla le maître des cauchemars.

\- Pas forcément. Que faites-vous pour lui prouver ? Il vous dit 'je t'aime' et vous répondez un vague 'moi aussi' ? »

Nightmare resta muet, on voyait presque de la fumée sortir de ses conduits auditifs. Fou de colère, son absence de réponse était une confirmation clamée haut et fort.

« Tu es désespérant, commenta Ink.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ?! »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Nyx avant de se volatiliser aussitôt. Il observa ses notes et repris :

« Killer doit cruellement manquer de confiance en lui pour douter autant de vous. Après tout, le maître des cauchemars qui répond 'moi aussi' à un 'je t'aime' est plutôt un exploit. Je suppose que vous n'aimez pas les marques d'affection en publique ? »

Nightmare fit une légère grimace qui confirma les doutes de Nyx.

« Je vois, dans ce cas allons y doucement également. Montrez des petites marques d'affections à Killer le plus souvent possible. D'abord dans votre intimité, puis peu à peu en public.

\- .... Quels genres de marques ?

\- Mm... des petites attentions, des contacts physiques tel que des frôlements, peut être des cadeaux ? Et non, le sexe violent et brutal ne compte pas comme une marque d'affection. Killer a sans doute finit par penser qu'il n'était qu'un jouet sexuel pour vous. »

Le gardien se figea à ses mots, en proie à une brutale culpabilité. Il détourna les yeux, sortant un petit florilège d'insultes tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

Nyx eut un nouveau sourire :

« On va déjà tenter de mettre tout ça en place. Je compte sur votre collaboration. »


	2. [ ... il n'y en a qu'une que je veux ... ]

Les premiers jours, Ink eut beaucoup de peine à appliquer les conseils de Nyx. L'habitude voulait qu'il recherche inconsciemment la magie du destructeur afin de le localiser pour le rejoindre, mais il luttait de toute ses forces pour rester à sa place et ne pas craquer. Mais bon sang, ressentir la puissante magie de son contraire, la sentir se mouvoir et palpiter, était une torture terriblement désirable. On aurait dit que le Destructeur le narguait, faisait exprès d'user de ses pouvoirs pour attirer le peintre, et cela ne rendait la tâche que plus difficile.

Ink se rendait alors chez Dream ou Blue afin de se changer les idées, de discuter, cuisiner, partager des moments légers et amusants. Cela fonctionnait une heure ou deux, mais bien vite l'esprit de Ink se retrouvait happé par l'envie, l'envie de voir son âme sœur, d'entamer leurs caractéristiques combats et, peut-être, de finir par s'enlacer tendrement.

Mais dans ces moments, Ink secouait la tête et prenait une grande inspiration. Comme l'avait dit Nyx, ne s'était pas en s'entêtant avec son attitude déplacée qu'il allait arriver à quoique-ce-soit ! Il devait montrer au Destructeur qu'il était indépendant et maître de ses émotions ! 

Puis au bout d'une semaine sans voir son contraire - durée terriblement longue pour le peintre - Ink se retrouva finalement face à lui : Error s'en était pris à un AU et s'apprêtait à le détruire, mais avait cessé son activité dès l'arrivée du Créateur. Ils s'étaient longuement regardés dans les yeux, silencieux, comme s'ils attendaient une réaction de l'autre ...

Et Ink avait attaqué. Sans un mot, sans daigner entrer dans leur joute verbale habituelle, il avait combattu Error jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour disparaître rapidement dans un portail l'instant suivant sous le regard surpris du Destructeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faiiiiiire ? » sanglota Ink après être apparu dans la chambre de Nyx, s'écroulant sur son lit où il s'était roulé en boule, un coussin serré dans ses bras.

Le squelette aux os noirs lui tapota gentiment l'épaule tout en finissant son paquet de chips, l'écoutant patiemment se plaindre :

« Il s'en fou que je l'ignore, ça l'arrange bien au contraire ! Peut-être qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre et que je le gênais pour séduire depuis le début... Je suis le pire ... !

\- Mais non, mais non. Ne t'en fais pas Ink, je sais que c'est dur mais tiens le coup. On passera bientôt à l'étape deux, d'accord ? »

Il lui tendit une chips que le peintre accepta volontiers, la fourrant dans sa bouche tandis qu'il reniflait, essuyant ses yeux embués de larmes. Nyx vint glisser sa main sur son crâne et lui caressa gentiment, dans un geste presque paternel qui eut tôt fait de le rassurer. Finalement il finit par s'assoupir, bien trop à l'aise dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, humant l'odeur de Nyx qui s'était imprégnée aux draps et qui, il faut le dire, n'était pas désagréable.

*** ***

Error grogna, fracassa d'un coup de Blaster un arbre qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Putain de bordel de .... UNE SEMAINE ! Une putain de semaine que Ink le fuyait comme la peste pour aucune raison valable ! Une putain de semaine qu'il ne venait plus le voir, qu'il ne tapait plus l'incruste dans le void, qu'il ne lui adressait même plus la parole !

Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce dernier combat ? Leurs combats étaient excitants car, en plus de s'infliger une résistance à la hauteur, ils partageaient des joutes verbales animées que Error ne pouvait avoir qu'avec le peintre ! Et là, à leur dernier combat, Ink ne disait pas un mot ?

BORDEL DE...

Ses fils explosèrent un rocher qui passait par là.

Sérieusement ... Error réalisa subitement ses pensées, s'arrêta net, l'air stupéfait : 

« ... Ah ... Ahah ... A quoi je pense ? On dirait presque que je suis inquiet. Mais non, non je m'en fou, au moins j'ai la paix, j'ai enfin la paix ! Ahahah ! »

Il se tapa le crâne contre un tronc. Bordel.

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait l'artiste, il le fracasserait.

*** ***

Nightmare tapota frénétiquement sur son bureau, anxieux et perplexe. Cela faisait quelques jours que Nyx lui avait donné des 'conseils' mais il n'était toujours pas parvenu à les mettre en pratique. Ou plutôt, les rares fois où il avait essayé s'était soldés par une catastrophe. Les quelques fois où son bras avait 'malencontreusement' frôlé celui de Killer, son subordonné s'était figé de peur d'être frappé, vexant le maître des cauchemars au plus haut point ... et le forçant à se remettre complètement en question.

Il était impulsif, il en avait conscience. Il pouvait se montrer terriblement violent et, malheureusement, c'était souvent ses sbires qui en payaient le prix, même Killer. Ils avaient l'habitude et Nightmare ne s'était jamais soucié de ça jusque-là, mais à présent ... A présent ça le mettait en rogne, ça le gavait de savoir que même celui qu'il ... qu'il 'appréciait' avait peur de lui.

« Putain ... »

Il grogna. Au fond, ce n'était pas qu'avec Killer qu'il devait se calmer mais avec tous ses subordonnés. Il ne le disait pas assez et ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, mais les bad sanses étaient devenus, d'une certaine façon, sa nouvelle famille.

Il souffla, quitta son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine ... où il manqua de s'étouffer :

« NYX ?! »

Effectivement le squelette aux os noirs se trouvait tranquillement attablé dans la cuisine, buvant une brique de lait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Il prit le temps de finir sa gorgé avant de reposer la bouteille vide sur la table puis de s'essuyer délicatement la bouche avec une serviette. Nightmare resta perplexe : il avait déjà noté que, même si Nyx semblait mal élevé, il possédait néanmoins des gestes proches de l'aristocratie, ce qui n'ajoutait qu'un mystère de plus à cet invité indésirable.

« Bonjour Nightmare.

\- Y a pas de 'bonjour' qui tienne ! Dégage de là avant que quelqu'un te voit !

\- Mais tu m'as déjà vu.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Des bruits de pas le fit taire et se retourner. Quelqu'un venait dans cette direction ! Nightmare ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser quiconque savoir qu'il hébergerait un parfait inconnu manipulateur qui lui donnait des 'conseils' en drague ! Il se retourna donc vers Nyx, prêt à lui donner ses ordres :

« Cache-t ... »

Mais Nyx n'était déjà plus là. Pourtant, Nightmare n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit de téléportation. Encore une chose étrange concernant son invité ... 

« Vous parlez tout seul chef ? » interrogea soudain Killer en pénétrant dans la pièce, lançant un regard perplexe à son supérieur.

Le maître des lieux se fit violence pour garder son self-contrôle. Pourquoi, de tous ceux présents dans le château, était-ce son amant qui venait ici, pile à ce moment ? Il insulta mentalement son foutu karma et lança un regard noir à Killer :

« Non, je réfléchis à voix haute. T'es pas censé être en mission ? »

Son sbire déglutit :

« Hum ... Si mais j'ai terminé. Je passais seulement prendre un truc à grignoter avant ... enfin ... »

Nightmare fronça les sourcils, soudain bien suspicieux. Quand Killer hésitait ainsi, c'était qu'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose. Et le gardien de la négativité **détestait** qu'on lui cache des choses. 

« Avant quoi ? » gronda-t-il en s'approchant.

Killer recula vers le plan de travail, comprenant sa bourde et tentant misérablement de chercher un mensonge adéquate. Mais rare étaient ceux à pouvoir tromper Nightmare.

« Avant ... de sortir ... »

Il heurta les tiroirs, hoqueta de peur, et son appréhension lui donna envie de se recroqueviller, de se cacher sous terre.

L'atmosphère devint un peu plus froide ... et Nightmare le plaqua subitement contre le plan de travail, le faisant couiner de douleur. 

« Avant de sortir **avec qui**?! » clama le maître en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Killer serra les dents, détourna le regard en tremblant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas soutenir le regard de son amant lorsqu'il était dans une telle colère. 

- _Tu lui fais peur_ \- 

Nightmare se crispa, autant à cause de cette constatation que par la surprise d'entendre une voix dans son crâne. Une voix qui lui était bien trop familière, sans doute parce qu'il l'avait entendu de vive voix il n'y a même pas quelques minutes. La voix de Nyx.

Bordel, parce que ce connard était télépathe en plus ?

\- _Killer veut te fuir. Il ne te comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui comme ça. Il pense que tu veux le garder seulement pour ne pas perdre la face, pour montrer que tu restes le maître. Il ne voit pas que tu as peur de le perdre -_

Nightmare resta figé, son regard toujours planté sur Killer. Killer qui avait fermé les yeux, attendant visiblement d'être violenté comme à chaque fois. 

- _Lorsque vous couchez ensemble, il aime sans doute la douleur. Mais être masochiste au lit ne veut pas dire qu'on l'est dans la vie de tous les jours. N'as-tu jamais songé à être doux avec lui, à lui donner des moments de tendresses quitte à prendre sur toi ?_ -

Si. Il y avait songé. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il avait ... il avait peur ? Oui. Il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de s'ouvrir à son amant, à laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, à laisser entrevoir son âme ... pour être ensuite poignarder, trahi de la plus vile des manières.

Il avait peur que Killer se retourne contre lui.

« ... Ni... Nightmare ... ?»

Il cligna des yeux, confus, pour croiser le regard de Killer. Celui-ci était inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son supérieur ne bougeait plus, pourquoi il semblait aussi ... triste ?

« Je ... tout va bien ? Vous êtes vraiment étrange en ce moment ... »

Il osait dire ça malgré leur position, malgré le fait qu'il était à la merci de son amant, qu'il pouvait potentiellement lui servir de défouloir ... Parce que, même s'il doutait de Nightmare, Killer en restait fou amoureux.

Et cette constatation fit tressaillir le maître des lieux.

« ... Killer ... »

Le gardien, la gorge nouée, ne se contrôlait plus. Toute sa rage avait laissé place à de la culpabilité et de la tristesse et, sans la moindre réflexion, il vint enlacer son amant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou :

« ... Ne me quitte pas ... je t'en supplie ... »

Killer ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction, son âme s'emballant sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, autant à cause de cette demande que de ce câlin inattendu. Il hésita, se demandant si c'était encore une ruse du maître des cauchemars ... sauf que même pour un plan, jamais Nightmare ne supplierai. Jamais il ne s'abaisserai à cela, à moins que ce soit vraiment sincère.

Killer fut pris par l'émotion. Il répondit vivement à l'étreinte, les larmes aux yeux :

« Jamais ... Jamais je ne te quitterais, je te le promets ... »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce doux et étrange moment, sans remarquer les ténèbres dans un coin de la pièce, ténèbres où se dissimulait une ombre au sourire attendrit. Cette même ombre vint à se mouvoir, à glisser dans les ombres des autres objets en silence et finalement, quand elle fut sortie de la cuisine, elle reprit l'apparence d'un jeune squelette aux os noirs. 

Nyx se téléporta dans sa chambre sans avoir peur que quiconque l'entende. Il s'avachit immédiatement sur la chaise du bureau et sortit son carnet, plutôt fier de lui :

« Bonne avancée entre Nightmare et Killer, bien qu'il reste encore un peu de travail à faire. Continuer à les surveiller mais se concentrer sur Ink. Peut-être rendre visite à Error ?»

Alors qu'il achevait ses notes, il se crispa brusquement, lâchant ses affaires qui vinrent taper le sol. Il agrippa son manteau, à l'endroit où se trouvait son âme. Son âme qui pulsait fortement, bien trop fortement dans sa poitrine, qui lui assénait une douleur lancinante. Il grimaça, serra les dents pour ne pas crier, pour n'alerter personne, et se précipita sur son sac.

Il fouilla nerveusement à l'intérieur, essayant de rester maître de sa respiration devenue erratique, de son corps qui était brusquement pris de convulsion. Ses phalanges frôlèrent soudain quelque chose de lisse, de familier. Il l'attrapa et le sortit du sac.

Une pomme. Une magnifique pomme complètement noire.

Il croqua dedans immédiatement. L'acidité anormale du fruit ne le choqua pas, il s'était habitué depuis le temps. Il s'était habitué à ce que chaque bouchée lui laisse un goût âcre sur le palais, une sensation glaciale dans la gorge. Il s'était habitué à sentir, juste pendant une seconde, une foule de sentiment désagréable. Colère, détresse, tristesse ... Une foule de sentiment qui le parcourait tout du long, qui lui assénait comme une violente morsure sur chacun de ses os avant d'atteindre son âme ... et que tout ne redevienne normal. Complètement normal. 

Il poussa un long soupir, la souffrance ayant complètement disparut. Son regard parcourut le sac et il nota, avec une pointe d'amertume :

« Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup ... »

*** ***

Le champ de fleurs échos rayonnait d'une manière inhabituelle, émettant des couleurs chaudes telles que du rouge ou du jaune, donnant l'impression d'assister à un champ de petits couchés de soleil. Il en dégageait même la chaleur, une très douce chaleur, qui fit frémir Ink et le poussa à s'approcher, à tendre la main pour venir caresser du bout des doigts l'une des pétales.

« Tch, Dream n'a aucune imagination. » entendit-il brusquement

Il se retourna, à peine étonné par la présence de l'inconnu malgré son soupir :

« Dis donc Night, on ne t'a pas appris à ne pas t'incruster dans le rêve d'autrui ?

\- La ferme, je bosse. »

Le peintre leva les yeux au ciel sans vraiment s'inquiéter. Il savait que Nightmare ne lui donnerait pas le moindre cauchemar, autrement il ne se serait pas montré à lui. 

Il retourna à la contemplation du champ qui était bien trop beau pour être réel. Cela le rendait plus fade si on le comparait au champ bleuté de Outertale, ce champ surplombé par le ciel nocturne que Ink appréciait tant regarder.

« J'aimerai réfléchir en paix ... souffla-t-il finalement à l'adresse du gardien.

\- Je dois te parler. »

Le créateur haussa une arcade perplexe et se retourna vers lui. Nightmare grogna :

« Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on ne sera pas dérangé.

\- Dérangé par qui ? Nyx ? 

\- Qui d'autre ? Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

Ink pencha la tête sur le côté :

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne fonctionne pas avec Killer ? »

Le maître des cauchemars s'empourpra, le regard fuyant :

« Si, mais ... peu importe, ce n’est pas le sujet ! »

Night reprit une mine plus grave :

« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, non ? Il débarque de nul part mais semble tout connaître de nous. Même toi, le Créateur, tu ne sais rien de lui. Ce n'est pas étrange ? 

\- Je me pose aussi la question ... Mais l'équilibre du multiverse ne semble pas affecté. Alors je ne m'en fais pas. En plus ... je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien avec lui. 

\- Ah, tu comptes abandonner Error pour lui ? »

Ink gonfla les joues :

« N'importe quoi ! Avec Error c'est différent ! »

Son regard se fit plus triste :

« Avec Error ... il y a ce lien. Ce lien invisible. Je ... je veux être là pour lui. Le protéger, lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Je veux pouvoir lui donner le sourire, être avec lui ... Je veux le voir heureux, et j'aimerai être le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux. »

Il eut un rire amer :

« C'est égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Ouai. Terriblement égoïste. »

Nightmare baissa les yeux :

« ... mais je ressens la même chose. »

Nouveau silence ... avant que le gardien de la négativité ne reprenne un certain entrain, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage :

« Hey, on peut peut-être essayer quelque chose avec Error. »

Ink le regarda avec perplexité :

« C'est à dire ?

\- En soi, on ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Mais je peux te dire qu'il dégage une forte colère depuis que tu l'ignores.

\- Qu ... c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! »

Nightmare ricana simplement avant de reprendre :

« Ecoute, je te propose un test : battons-nous. S'il vient te sauver, on saura qu'il tient à toi ! 

\- ... et s'il ne vient pas ?

\- Je te tue puis je m'occuperai de Dream. »

Le créateur s'outra :

« Bordel Nightmare ! Moi qui commençait à te trouver cool ! 

\- Ahah, qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Je reste le maître des cauchemars, pauvre peintre naïf ! »

Ink poussa un soupir exaspéré, il fallait toujours que son camarade gâche de pareil moment ! Cela l'agaça et il décida de s'avachir entre les fleurs, fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de l'autre squelette. Nightmare leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction et vint le rejoindre, s'écroulant à côté de lui avant de regarder le ciel onirique. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de profiter d'un rêve, cela lui faisait ... une sensation étrange mais agréable.

« ... J'ai cherché l'esprit de Nyx. Histoire de lui filer un cauchemar, avoua soudain Nightmare. Mais ... j'ai rien trouvé. Depuis qu'il est chez moi, j'ai l'impression que ce type ne dort pas. »

Il détestait ça. Accéder au subconscient de quelqu'un était important pour Nightmare, cela le rassurait car il savait qu'il avait un minimum de contrôle sur chaque être vivant. Un moyen de pression afin de garder la maîtrise sur les événements. Mais Nyx était tout ce qu'il détestait : insaisissable et mystérieux. 

« Je ne parviens pas non plus à ressentir ses émotions. »

Il finit par jeter un regard à Ink qui lui prêtait une attention toute particulière à présent.

« ... comme s'il n'avait pas d'âme. » acheva Nightmare.

Le créateur se figea.

Le sujet de l'âme était des plus sensibles pour lui. Il n'en possédait toujours pas, mais ses vials avaient commencé à avoir des effets secondaires sur son corps, lui permettant de ressentir des émotions sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en consommer tout le temps. Et tomber amoureux de Error n'avait qu'un peu plus déstabilisé ces étranges effets : c'était comme si, lentement, une âme commençait à se créer chez le Créateur, bien qu'il n'en était pas sûr et qu'il n'osait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Ink regarda le ciel, mal à l'aise et perplexe. Il souffla doucement :

« ... Si Nyx se révèle dangereux, je m'en occuperai. Mais pour l'instant ... j'aimerai avoir confiance en lui. »

Nightmare grogna mais ne dit rien d'autre. 

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.


	3. [ ... il n'y a qu'elle a mes yeux. ]

Plum n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus des insultes, des regards lubriques, des gestes déplacés, de ce dégoût et cette haine qu'on lui projetaient en plein visage.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie, de faire semblant de prendre du plaisir lorsqu'il était au lit avec un client. D'entendre sans cesse 'pauvre salope' là où il souhait des mots d'amours, de recevoir des coups violents là où il aurait aimé des câlineries. 

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Tandis qu'il forçait un sourire sur son visage, qu'il se déhanchait au milieu de la foule, qu'il sentait des mains inconnues lui frôler son corps sexy mais au combien fébrile ... Il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Qu'il allait craquer en plein milieu de son lieu de travail.

Tandis qu'un énième client le payait, l'entrainait dans les toilettes poisseuses seulement pour se défouler sur lui, prendre son pied et le laisser seul et sale, il sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à lui échapper.

Et lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, qu'il vit son reflet déformé par la tristesse et la honte ... il craqua.

Il fondit en larme, tentant misérablement d'étouffer ses sanglots. Oui, oui il était comme tous les monstres de son monde : en perpétuelle chaleur, ayant besoin du sexe pour se sentir bien. Mais pas comme ça, pas ainsi ... Pas après avoir découvert qu'il existait d'autres univers qui n'avait pas le même problème que le sien. Pas après s'être confronté aux regards pleins de jugements de plusieurs Sans, de ses homologues qui avait eu soit pitié de lui, soit été dégoutés. Pas après ... Pas après être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, de son adorable Grillby.

Et Plum avait réalisé que sa situation n'était pas 'normale'. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait plus de ça, plus de cette manière de vivre. Il avait réalisé ... réalisé qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait. Faire l'amour uniquement à celui qui avait conquis son âme.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son boulot comme ça, il avait besoin d'un salaire convenable. Et puis il risquait de se confronter à la colère de ses clients et... et puis que ferait-il s'il arrêtait ? Il avait BESOIN de coucher avec quelqu'un. Et si Grillby refusait ses avances, il aurait l'air bien con. En plus d'avoir perdu son boulot, il aurait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il aurait tout perdu.

Alors il fermait sa gueule, il souriait, il faisait semblant.

Comme ce soir-là.

Il sortit des toilettes, priant pour que ses yeux ne soient pas trop gonflés. Il s'apprêtait à retourner sur la piste de danse quand son patron l'interpella. Il le rejoignit et sentit la terreur s'emparer de son être en entendant ses mots :

« Tu as un autre client »

Déjà ? Alors qu'il venait de finir avec le précédent ? Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas perdre la face, sentent déjà ses larmes remonter jusqu'à ses orbites. 

« Il a payé pour t'avoir toute la nuit jusqu'à demain dix heure. Il a également réservé une chambre où il t'attend déjà. »

Que ... Autant de temps ? Mais c'était qui ce taré ? 

Tandis qu'il se rendait vers la pièce, Plum se sentit devenir de plus en plus livide. Bordel ... Bordel non, il n'était pas prêt pour ça ... Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à un malade, à un type qui allait être sûrement pire que les précédents. Généralement, les clients qui le gardaient longtemps étaient les plus dangereux, les plus violents. Les sadiques qui usaient d'objets divers et qui finissaient généralement par le faire craquer. Rien que d'y penser, Plum se figea, tremblant, n'osant pas ouvrir la porte.

Il n'eut pas à le faire. Ce fut le client qui s'en occupa, sûrement en l'ayant entendu arriver.

« Bonsoir Plum. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Jamais, ô grand jamais, aucun de ses clients n'avaient usé de son vrai nom. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Plum se faisait appeler 'Lust', et seul son petit frère l'appelait encore par son nom. Alors, l'entendre dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu, cela fit naître en lui une violente peur et de l'incompréhension. 

Il releva les yeux. Son interlocuteur était un peu plus grand que lui, et la première chose qu'il nota fut que c'était un squelette. Un squelette aux os noirs. Plum retint son souffle en comprenant que c'était un monstre d'un univers alternatif. Il attarda son regard sur son long manteau mauve, puis sur son écharpe grise, avant de finir par son visage. Son visage qui affichait un tendre sourire ainsi qu'un doux regard.

Plum frissonna.

« B ... Bonsoir ... »

Il se donna une baffe mentale : ne JAMAIS bégayer devant les clients ! Le moindre signe de faiblesse pouvait être fatal !

Mais son client ne sembla pas en tenir compte puisqu'il l'invita naturellement à entrer, fermant la porte derrière eux. 

Reprenant une attitude professionnelle, Lust vint s'assoir sur le lit dans une position aguicheuse, mais même en prenant un ton suave il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler :

« Alors bel homme, quel est ton petit nom ? 

\- Je me nomme Nyx. »

Plum frémit une nouvelle fois, mais pour une raison différente. La voix de ce squelette était ... profondément délicieuse à entendre. Ce 'Nyx' était bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Du moins le pensait-il, jusqu'au moment où son client repris la parole : 

« Dis-moi, lorsqu'on te paie, tu es obligé de faire tout ce qu'on te demande ? »

Lust se figea. Ça y est, on y était ... Le moment où ce mignon squelette allait révéler son visage de sadique. Plum avala difficilement sa salive : 

« ... Oui. Effectivement. »

Nyx ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, puis les rouvrit et eut un large sourire :

« Très bien. Puis-je te demander de porter une tenue ? »

Il était bien trop poli pour faire une telle demande. Plum était décontenancé par le paradoxe entre son attitude et ses paroles. N'attendant pas la moindre réponse, Nyx vint lui donner un petit sac :

« Peux-tu retirer tes vêtements et mettre ceux-ci à la place ? 

\- ... B ... Bien sûr ... »

Plum s'attendait au pire. Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller ... avant de s'apercevoir que son client lui tournait le dos. Surpris, le prostitué ne comprit pas : habituellement, les gens le fixaient à la limite de l'indécence. Mais ce Nyx, au contraire, lui laissait une certaine intimité.

Et il alla de surprise en surprise puisque, une fois déshabillé, il découvrit le contenu du sac ... et s'exclama :

« C'est une blague ? Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ?

\- S'il te plait, oui. »

Complètement interdit, Plum enfila alors un pyjama rose et mauve. La première chose qui le frappa fut la douceur du vêtement, ainsi que l'odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait, comme si on avait pris soin de les laver avant de les amener ici. La seconde chose qui le prit de court fut lorsque Nyx se retourna et s'approcha de lui, l'air ravi :

« Tu es mignon là-dedans. »

Plum s'empourpra. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose sans que ça ne paraisse obscène. Nyx l'étonna encore une fois en lui donnant un nouvel ordre :

« Maintenant, vas au lit et repose-toi. »

Plum cligna des yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça :

« Je ... Tu es sûr ? »

Nyx hocha la tête. Confus, Lust vint se glisser sous la couverture et posa son crâne sur l'oreiller. Il observa son client éteindre la lumière et ne laisser qu'une lampe de chevet allumer, avant de sortir un carnet et de se mettre à griffonner.

Plum ne comprenait décidément rien. Cette situation paraissait complètement irréelle. C'était-il trompé de chambre ? Ou bien avait-il perdu connaissance et était-il en train de rêver ?

Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse. Il se sentait bien, loin du stresse précédent, de sa peur, de ses angoisses. Il se sentait ... étrangement en sécurité. 

Alors il ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit.

*** ***

Il hurla de terreur, s'agrippant aux draps avec violence. L'âme battante à toute rompre, il ne réalisa pas que des larmes lui troublaient la vue, dévalaient ses joues pour venir mouiller l'oreiller. Il sanglota, sa peur ne parvenant pas à se calmer, son cauchemar se jouant en boucle dans son esprit. Son souffle était erratique, il était pris de sueur froide, sa panique ne grandissait qu'un peu plus à chaque seconde ... 

Puis on l'enlaça. Il se figea, perdu, ne comprenant pas quels étaient ses bras qui le serraient doucement, ce torse chaud qui le gardait contre lui. Le temps qu'il se souvienne où il était et avec qui, la voix de Nyx lui parvint dans un murmure :

« Tout va bien ... Tout va bien ... »

Les phalanges de son client vinrent lui caresser le crâne délicatement, dans un geste protecteur et réconfortant, et sa voix chaude continuait de murmurer :

« Tout va bien ... Je suis là, tout va bien ... »

Plum se calma doucement mais les larmes continuaient de se déverser. Il vint à se blottir contre Nyx, dissimula son visage dans son cou tout en fermant les yeux. Il huma son odeur en espérant se détendre. Une odeur sucrée, une odeur de pomme. 

La main de Nyx vint glisser dans son cou, puis sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates, avant de remonter vers sa tête, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.

« Tout va bien ... »

Oui ... Tout allait bien ...

Tout allait très bien ... 

*** ***

Plum papillonna doucement des yeux, apaisé et reposé. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre, seul et en pyjama, avec la lumière du soleil pour compagnie. Il se redressa, bailla et s'étira, puis se tourna vers le radio réveil : 9h30. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps. 

Et soudain il se souvint. Il se souvint de cet étrange client, ce Nyx qui avait réservé jusqu'à 10h simplement dans l'optique de ... le laisser dormir ?

Complètement troublé, mais surtout embarrassé en se souvenant de son réveil nocturne, Plum chercha des yeux son client. Mais il fallait se faire à la vérité : Nyx était parti et avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. Cependant, il restait quelque chose sur la table non loin.

Curieux, Plum se leva et s'approcha. Il vit ses vêtements soigneusement pliés et visiblement propres. Nyx avait fait une lessive ? Mais à quel moment ? Troublé au plus au moins, le squelette se décida à s'habiller mais prit garde à ranger le pyjama dans son sac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le jeter ... Après tout, c'était comme un cadeau de la part de son étrange client, non ?

Mais ce qui acheva de le stupéfier, ce fut la lettre posée sur la table :

\- _N'ai crainte petite étoile. Il est vrai que ta vie n'est pas la plus facile, mais il n'y a bien que toi pour y faire face. Tu es courageux, je le sais. Tu es fort, tu es tenace. Ceux qui ne viennent te voir que pour ton corps ne savent pas qu'ils ratent le meilleur de toi._

_N'ai pas peur de faire bouger les choses, n'ai pas peur de changer. N'ai pas peur de prendre des décisions que tu pourrais regretter. Tu as tant de choses à vivre, ne serait-ce pas dommage de continuer sur une voie qui ne te plaît pas ?_

_Fait les choses doucement, à ton rythme, et n'ai pas d'hésitation : appel de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Personne ne pourra te blâmer d'avoir un moment de faiblesse, tout le monde en a._

_Ton frère est là pour toi. Ink l'est également. Je suis persuadé que Blue et Classique n'auront pas d'hésitation à te soutenir et t'accueillir._

_Le multiverse est si grand que le nombre de possibilité sont infinis. Et si tu as encore peur, si tu souhaites une épaule pour pleurer, moi je serais là._

_Je serais toujours là pour toi._

_Nyx_ -

Plum senti les larmes lui revenir. Emu par ces mots, il retourna délicatement la lettre, et cette fois un sanglot lui échappa : il y avait un magnifique portrait de lui dessiner à la main, un portrait qui le représentait rayonnant de joie. Un portrait fait avec patience et passion, qui le toucha au plus profond de l'âme.

Plum essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, reprenant doucement contenance.

Il se surprit à sourire. A sourire sincèrement en repensant à ce squelette étrange, à ce Nyx qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. 

Et il fut emplit d'une détermination nouvelle. 

Il allait quitter son travail. Il allait se déclarer à Grillby. Au diable les conséquences, aux diables ses peurs et son appréhension. Il était temps de faire un choix, un choix crucial.

Et Plum l'avait fait.

Aujourd'hui ...

Aujourd'hui serait le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie.

*******

« T'étais où ? »

La question glaciale de Nightmare ne fit même pas tressaillir Nyx. Celui-ci venait tout jusque de se téléporter dans sa chambre et prit soin de bien ranger ses affaires sans répondre quoique ce soit à son hôte.

Et bien sûr, cela ne plût pas à Nightmare.

Ses tentacules furent plus rapides que la dernière fois, plus violentes. Elles saisirent Nyx sans la moindre douceur et le plaquèrent brusquement contre le mur alors que leur propriétaire lançait un regard plein de rage à son invité non désiré :

« Écoute moi bien, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu me mettras au courant de tous tes dépla...!» 

Il s'interrompit. Il s'interrompit devant le regard de Nyx, un regard qui le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas un regard apeuré, colérique ou qui témoignait d'une quelconque douleur. C'était ... un mélange entre la mélancolie, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Car à défaut de sentir ses émotions, Nightmare était capable de lire sur son visage.

Et en cet instant, Nyx se laissait complètement faire, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de situation.

Le maitre des lieux fut pris d'un désagréable frisson. Ce type ... A ce moment précis, il lui rappelait le Nightmare d'autrefois, le Nightmare torturé par ses congénères.

Ses tentacules le relâchèrent.

Nyx se réceptionna sans mal, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Il retrouva un léger sourire en voyant que Nightmare semblait culpabiliser :

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas eu mal. »

Parce qu'il essayait de le réconforter en plus ? Bordel, Nightmare comprenait de moins en moins ce gars, et ça l'insupportait !

« Ferme là ! Juste ... préviens quand tu sors, c'est tout ! »

Il repartit en claquant la porte, énervé.

Nyx pouffa de rire, avant de perdre le peu de joie qu'il ressentait encore. Il vint à s'écrouler sur son lit, récupérant au passage son carnet à dessin, et observa silencieusement les nombreux dessins qu'il avait fait de Plum.

Il eut un sourire bien plus amer, ferma les yeux pour ignorer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

Il espérait que Plum, son adorable Plum, soit enfin heureux. De toute façon, il comptait y veiller personnellement.

Il prit une inspiration et se redressa, ouvrit les yeux pour tomber face à son reflet qui se trouvait dans le miroir non loin du lit.

Il se figea à la vue de ses pupilles devenues bleues.

« Merde ... »

Il referma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Quand il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient de nouveaux normales.

Il souffla, ouvrit son carnet à une nouvelle page :

« Je dois me reconcentrer sur Ink ... » 

*******

Nightmare entra en trombe dans son bureau, particulièrement énervé contre ce crétin de parasite qui lui donnait des pseudos conseils de drague. Merde, il savait de moins en moins comment réagir avec ce type ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en sa présence ?

Il s'avachit sur son fauteuil, souffla. 

On toqua timidement à sa porte.

Nightmare se redressa en haussant une arcade :

« Entrez. » autorisa-t-il.

Killer pénétra dans la pièce avec hésitation. Immédiatement, les sens du maître des lieux se mirent en éveillent, et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer la moindre parcelle d'émotion à son conjoint. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du bureau :

« Qui a-t-il Killer ?

\- Hum ... Horror vous a appelé pour manger. Mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, je suis venu vous chercher. 

\- Je n'ai pas faim. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se concentra sur un document quelconque, reprenant son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Mais cette réaction ne plût pas à Killer qui fronça les sourcils, avant de faire le tour du bureau pour se retrouver proche de son supérieur :

« Nightmare, tu dois manger ! »

L'emploi du 'tu' et l'ordre à peine voilé captèrent tout de suite l'attention du gardien, qui abandonna son papier pour observer son amant. Celui-ci frissonna mais soutint de regard, non sans prier intérieurement pour ne pas subir de réprimande.

Nightmare soupira.

« Très bien, je viens. »

Killer ne cacha pas sa mine stupéfaite en voyant son chef se lever, et de belles rougeurs parurent sur ses joues quand son amant lui saisit la main pour l'entrainer vers la cuisine. 

Killer ne s'habituait pas à cette douceur et ces marques d'affections, et il ne comprenait pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur, l'élément qui avait poussé Nightmare à changer. Mais il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir et apprécier, laissant un large sourire naître sur son visage.

*** ***

Ink soupira de lassitude, ratura pour la énième fois l'un de ses croquis tandis que ses pupilles rougeâtres témoignaient de la colère qui l'habitait. Il pesta, secoua la tête, se força à rester calme. Son œil fut attiré par son vial jaune, source de l'émotion de la joie, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas en boire. Il ne voulait plus être dépendant de ses flacons. Plus autant qu'avant. Il voulait ... apprendre à gérer ça tout seul, même s'il cela se présentait difficile, voire impossible.

Il grogna. Se concentra sur le champ de fleurs qu'il tentait de dessiner, pesta face au résultat qui lui semblait médiocre et, encore une fois, raya son œuvre.

Il n'en pouvait plus. S'écarter de Error le tuait à petit feu, et cela le faisait culpabiliser. Nyx s'était démené pour l'aider, et Ink foirait tout !

Bon sang ...

Il souffla, reposant tristement son carnet. Il ne se sentait pas de rendre visite à Dream ou Blue. Ses deux amis étaient occupés, et il ne souhaitait pas leur imposer sa présence.

Mais il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, de parler, autrement il allait devenir fou.

Et qui de mieux que son conseiller en amour pour lui prêter une oreille attentive ?

Ink récupéra ses affaires et, d'un habile coup de pinceau, créa un portail qui le mena chez Nightmare, plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Nyx.

Le squelette aux os noirs se trouvait allongé sur son lit, plongé dans un roman qu'il avait dérobé dans la bibliothèque du château, dévorant chaque mot du récit comme s'il vivait la situation décrite, une situation intense emplie de suspens qui le tenait en haleine, le poussait à serrer un peu plus l'ouvrage entre ses phalanges tremblantes. 

Il était tant épris du récit qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Ink, et celui-ci était bien trop surpris de voir son ami aussi concentré pour songer à faire part de sa présence.

Le peintre était perplexe et plutôt heureux. Heureux de surprendre Nyx dans un moment d'intimité, un moment où il ne semblait pas tout savoir sur le bout des doigts, où il ne semblait pas capable de prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Et il songea que le squelette aux os noirs était terriblement mignon ainsi : les yeux pétillants de curiosité, tournant les pages avec avidité. 

Ink n'avait pas le cœur à le déranger. Il lui parût que cette scène était des plus enfantine et adorable et il s'en voulut d'interrompre ainsi une session de détente. Il de décida donc à faire demi-tour pour traverse son portail ... quand il heurta la chaise du bureau, faisant un bruit léger mais très net.

Nyx sursauta, releva les yeux vers Ink avec stupéfaction. Lui-même paraissait choqué de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du créateur, et cela fit rire ce dernier :

« Eh bien, pour une fois que c'est toi qui est surpris ! »

Nyx cligna des yeux, avant de simplement pouffer de rire et de se redresser, fermant délicatement son ouvrage :

« Bonjour Ink. Effectivement, ce n'est pas habituel. »

Il tapota le lit, invitant le peintre à venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Ink ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, déposant son pinceau afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il regarda le livre de son camarade avec un air intrigué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

\- _Crime et châtiment_. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le lire, mais j'ai tendance à oublier les récits que j'ai déjà découvert. Je peux donc relire la même histoire et la redécouvrir encore et encore. 

\- Oh, tu dois lire énormément ! 

\- Ahah, j'ai surtout une mémoire capricieuse. »

Ink s'étonna et sourit : 

« Oh, comme moi ! Cela nous fait un point commun ! »

Nyx déposa son livre sur la table de chevet. Un murmure lui échappa :

« _Nous en avons bien plus qu'un ..._

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Nyx revint vers lui :

« Je demandais si tu t'en sortais avec Error. »

Le Créateur perdit son sourire. Il baissa les yeux, venant jouer avec son écharpe pour palier à son inconfort :

« ... pas vraiment. Je suis désolé, tu m'as donné des conseils, mais ... La situation ne s'arrange pas. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle empire ... Je me sens si mal de ne pas le voir ... et je me sens encore plus mal lorsque je réalise qu'Error n'en a vraiment rien à faire de moi ... »

Nyx vint posa sa main sur son épaule, la caressant doucement dans un geste réconfortant :

« Non Ink, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut savoir être patient ...

\- Si tu me sors 'Patience est mère de sûreté', je boude. 

\- Ahah, on te l'a trop dit ?

\- Beaucoup trop ! »

Ink gonfla les joues, arrachant un nouveau rire à Nyx qui s'assit un peu plus près de lui, venant faire sourire ses phalanges dans son cou comme la première fois, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise avant qu'il ne se détende.

Ink ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ces sensations :

« C'est fou comme tu es doué ... Où as-tu appris ça ... ? »

Il ne vit pas le sourire mélancolique de Nyx, ce sourire qui accompagnait son triste regard :

« ... c'est un ami qui me l'a enseigné. »

Silence. Ink se laissait aller à ces douces sensations, se laissant doucement glisser pour finir par poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre squelette. Nyx ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Aucun des deux n'étaient réellement gênés pas une telle proximité, comme si ce fut été la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et elle l'était ... mais Ink ne savait pas à quel point.

« ... Nyx ?

\- Mm... ? »

Le Créateur somnolait presque, bercé par ses caresses.

« ... Tu crois que je devrais continuer à m'entêter ?

\- Tu aimes Error, non ?

\- Oui ... Oui je l'aime ... Mais à quoi cela sert de continuer si ça n'aboutit à rien, si je ne fais que me blesser ? »

Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse et Nyx le savait, c'est pourquoi il garda le silence. Pourtant, il se crispa lorsque Ink continua :

« Je me demande ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenu, si tu m'avais laissé continuer avec Night ... »

Les doigts de Nyx se figèrent. Alerté par la soudaine tension de son camarade, Ink rouvrit doucement les yeux. Mais Nyx était déjà redevenu maître de lui-même, reprenant ses caresses comme si de rien était. Même sa voix parût normale lorsqu'il répondit, couvrant le Créateur d'un doux regard : 

« Crois-tu que cela aurait fonctionné, que vous auriez guéris vos plaies mutuellement ? Vous vous détestiez à ce moment, et votre relation est aujourd'hui plus calme parce que j'ai proposé à Nightmare de se calmer. Autrement ... Autrement cela aurait forcément mal fini. Si vous étiez venus à sortir ensemble, à avoir une liaison, vous n'auriez fait qu'empruntez un chemin sans retour arrière possible. »

Ink ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la voix de Nyx tremblait, comme s'il était apeuré par quelque chose. Quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux du créateur.

« ... Nyx ... d'où viens-tu ? »

Cette question ... encore ... 

Et quand bien même la réponse lui brûlait la langue, Nyx ne put se résoudre à la soumettre.

Le claquement de la porte les surprit tout deux.

« 'tin, Ink, quand tu débarques, veille à dissimuler ton aura ! » clama un Nightmare énervé en pénétrant dans la pièce, veillant à fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ink se redressa vivement, confus d'être tiré de ce moment étrange entre lui et son ami.

« Ah ...P-Pardon ! » bégaya-t-il à l'adresse du maître des lieux.

Nightmare sembla remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation puisqu'il s'arrêta, fronçant les arcades, passant son regard de Ink à Nyx, puis de Nyx à Ink.

Finalement ce fut Nyx qui reprit la parole tout en se levant, agissant de la même manière qu'à son habitude :

« J'ai une nouvelle idée concernant Error et Ink. Si Ink souhaite toujours se prêter au jeu, évidemment. »

Sur ces mots il récupéra son carnet et un crayon. Le Créateur pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de l'hocher timidement en se levant à son tour. Nightmare grogna :

« J'ai pas le temps pour un autre plan. Mes hommes ont senti l'aura du Créateur. Faut que je trouve une excuse avant qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

Nyx lui offrit son léger sourire, un sourire presque malicieux :

« Pourquoi trouver une excuse ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Voici mon nouveau plan : Ink devrait venir vivre ici. »

Nightmare et Ink manquèrent de s'étouffer. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfait, avant d'hurler d'une même voix :

« QUOI ?! »

Nyx cessa de sourire pour griffonner sur son carnet :

« Nightmare s'est calmé, cela commence à se faire savoir, autant auprès de ses sbires que dans le multiverse. Il n'y a plus vraiment de réputation à tenir dans ce cas. Je propose que Ink reste ici, avec comme excuse 'Je surveille les Bad Sans', ce qui est une excuse tout à fait valable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais ... quel intérêt ? demanda le Créateur.

\- C'est le plan final. Maintenant que tu as ignoré Error, nous allons lui montrer que tu l'as remplacé.

\- Remplacé ?! 

\- Par les Bad Sanses, mais surtout par Nightmare. Après tout, vous vous entendez mieux maintenant. Jouons sur cela ! Un test ultime pour attirer la jalousie et l'attention du Destructeur ! »

Nyx releva les yeux vers ses deux camarades qui l'observaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

Finalement, Nightmare poussa un long soupir :

« Tch, au point où on en est ... »

Ink hésita plus longuement. Mais son envie de conquérir Error, se mince espoir qu'il possédait encore, le remplit de motivation. Il retrouva un air déterminé :

« D'accord. Faisons ça ! »

Nyx sourit. Le dernier acte allait pouvoir s'enchainer. 


	4. [ Douce Erreur, n'est-il pas ? ]

« T'es encore là toi ?!! » 

Ink explosa de rire en entendant le hurlement de Horror. Il esquiva sans peine un os lancé dans sa direction puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé, posant tranquillement ses pieds sur la table :

« Effectivement, ce château est très confortable ! »

Le cannibale grogna en tournant la tête vers le couloir : 

« CHEF ! INK TAPE ENCORE L'INCRUSTE ! »

Ce à quoi Nightmare ne répondit rien, sûrement car il en avait assez de toujours intervenir. Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours que le Créateur venait tranquillement squatter chez eux et les bad sanses ne cessaient d'essayer de le virer. Du moins, quand ils le voyaient en début de journée, ils l'attaquaient. Puis après un quart d'heure de course poursuite, ils abandonnaient et retournaient à leurs activités, non sans grommeler contre l'artiste.

Après tout Nightmare ne leur avait pas ordonné d'attraper leur ennemi ni même de l'abattre. Lui-même, lorsqu'il sortait de son bureau, ignorait Ink pour continuer son train de vie quotidien. Voir, parfois, il arrivait que le maître des lieux se pose à côté du peintre pour regarder la télé ou simplement échanger quelques mots. Si cela avait d'abord parût bizarre aux yeux de ses sbires, ils avaient décidé qu'une petite trêve n'était, en fin de compte, pas si mal. 

Ainsi s'écoula un cinquième jour. Cette fois, Ink fut présent pour le déjeuner et découvrit avec joie les talents culinaires de Horror. Il plaisanta avec Dust et Killer, donna quelques tuyaux à Cross pour que celui-ci puisse draguer Dream sans être chopé par Nightmare ... et en parlant du maître des cauchemars, celui-ci arriva vers la fin du déjeuner et pris place à table, commençant à manger alors que les autres quittaient la pièce.

Ink s'attarda cependant, sourire aux lèvres :

« Je m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est vraiment cool chez toi en fait ! 

\- La ferme, y a rien de 'cool' ! 

\- Ohlala, t'es toujours d'aussi mauvaise foi ! Allez, avoue-le que tu les adore, tes sbires adorés ! »

Nightmare lui lança un regard noir mais ne l'attaqua pas. Ça aussi c'était nouveau : le gardien prenait énormément sur lui pour ne plus se laisser aller à ses pulsions, et cela était vraiment bénéfique : ses subordonnés avaient moins peur de lui, et il pouvait à présent frôler Killer sans que celui-ci ne panique. 

« Bien sûr qu'il les adore. » répondit Nyx à sa place.

Les deux autres sursautèrent, retenant de peu un cri de surprise. Ils se retournèrent vers leur ami qui était une nouvelle fois apparut de nulle part et qui s'était tranquillement installé à la table, venant piqué dans le plat encore chaud et qui n'avait pas été débarrassé.

« Horror cuisine vraiment bien, commenta-t-il.

\- Te gêne pas surtout. » grommela Nightmare en continuant lui-même de manger.

Ink rit doucement :

« Hey Nyx. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien ma foi. Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Le peintre eut un pauvre sourire :

« Oh, oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, mais ne t'en fais pas ! 

\- Tu t'inquiètes qu'Error ne vienne pas ? »

Ink ne répondit pas mais son regard fuyant était une réponse claire. Nyx eut un bref sourire : 

« Pas d'inquiétude. Il est arrivé au bout de sa patience. »

Ses deux camarades haussèrent un sourcil et le regardèrent, perplexes. Ils s'apprêtaient à l'interroger quand un violent bruit les interrompit. Un bruit en provenance de l'entrée, suivit par le cri de Dust.

Ink et Nightmare délaissèrent immédiatement leurs occupations pour se précipiter en provenance du raffut, dégainant leurs armes réceptives - soit pinceau et tentacules - en vu de se battre. Quant à Nyx, il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son repas, songeant que son rôle touchait bientôt à sa fin. 

Quand il parvint à l'entrée, Ink se figea en reconnaissant la magie de son contraire, et son corps frémit violemment en croisant le regard colérique du Destructeur.

Error était dans une rage incontrôlable : 

« Donc tu te cachais là sale enfoiré ! » s'écria le glitch qui tenait Dust et Killer dans ses fils.

En voyant son amant aux mains du Destructeur, Nightmare serra les poings. Il aurait pu attaquer mais ne voulait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Il jeta un regard à Horror qui avait perdu connaissance, ayant été projeté contre un mur, ainsi qu'à Cross qui guettait également une ouverture pour attaquer malgré une blessure à la jambe. 

Il gronda, la colère devenant de plus en plus forte :

« D'où te permets-tu d'entrer dans ma demeure et de t'en prendre à mes subordonnés ?!

\- La ferme le poulpe ! rétorqua Error. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir pris MON peintre ! »

Malgré la situation, Ink se sentit violemment rougir. Il se reprit cependant en croisant le regard glacial de Nightmare, prit une inspiration et fit un pas :

« Error, pourrais-tu ... 

\- LA FERME TOI ! ÇA T'AMUSE DE ME FAIRE TOURNER EN ROND ? T'AS DÛ BIEN RIRE EN ME VOYANT TE CHERCHER, HEIN ? JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER ! »

Le Créateur resta un instant interdit. Le chercher ... ? Error l'avait cherché ?! Il eut à peine le temps d'en être heureux qu'il fut attaqué par des Gasters Blasters. Il esquiva immédiatement, retenant un sourire : ses combats avec son contraire lui avaient manqué, mais actuellement il ne pouvait pas se donner à fond. Par alors qu'il se trouvait dans le château de Nightmare en compagnie des Bad Sanses. 

Il fut pris de cours par le Destructeur qui se téléporta subitement derrière lui. Merde, il n'avait pas assez fait attention ! Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact, mais un cri de rage et le manque de douleur lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il s'aperçut que Nightmare s'était interposé, agrippant Error avec ses tentacules. 

Ink, bien qu'il s'en voulait de faire subir ça à son rival, profita de cet instant pour se téléporter à son tour auprès de Killer et Dust, les libérant immédiatement de leurs liens. Il retourna ensuite son attention vers Error qui était parvenu à fuir les tentacules et qui attaquait Nightmare de toutes ses forces, ses bugs se faisant encore plus violent que d'habitude. 

Nightmare, qui paraît ses coups avec un peu de mal, ne put pourtant s'empêcher de ricaner :

« Tu m'as l'air bien énervé l'erreur ! Pourtant il me semblait que tu t'en foutais de l'artiste ! 

\- IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI L'APPELLE COMME ÇA ! »

Il s'apprêtait à porter une attaque plus violente mais Ink s'interposa :

« ERROR ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Et étrangement, le Destructeur s'arrêta net, tout en continuant de trembler de rage. Le Créateur le regarda dans les yeux, fébrile :

« Nightmare a raison ... Tu m'as toujours rejeté, tu m'as toujours dit que je n'étais rien pour toi ... Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? »

La colère d'Error fut remplacée par une confusion immense, puis par une honte palpable. Il se calme complètement, faisant même un pas en arrière, tout en détournant le regard :

« Ferme là, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Ink baissa les yeux : 

« ... Tu t'ai dit que tu voulais me détruire avant que Nightmare ne le fasse, c'est ça ? »

Error se crispa, le regarda avec surprise :

« Qu ... ?

\- Tu voulais me tuer de tes propres mains, tu avais peur que quelqu'un te vole cet exploit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, personne ne s'en ai pris à moi. Mais s'il te plait, si tu souhaites me tuer ... attends que nous soyons dans un AU tranquille, ou personne ne sera blessé ... »

Le Destructeur devint livide ... et se jeta sur Ink, l'agrippant aux épaules avec force : 

« PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! JE N'AI JAMAIS ... »

Il s'interrompit, serra les dents, baissa la tête alors que le Créateur relevait la sienne.

« ... Putain ... je ne comprends pas non plus ... je ... »

Mais Ink ne prenait plus garde à ses mots, bien trop choqué par autre chose :

« ... E.... Error, tu ... »

L'interpellé ne comprit pas, redressa son visage et s'empourpra en voyant à quel point il était proche de son contraire. Son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter quand Ink ajouta, les larmes aux yeux :

« ... Tu me touches ... »

Effectivement, il avait touché Ink de son plein gré. Cela le choqua autant que l'artiste, et à nouveau il y eut un long silence. Silence qui fut coupé par Nightmare qui grommela, agacé :

« Hey, y a des chambres, connards. »

Error se crispa et amorça un mouvement pour reculer, mais fut retenu par Ink qui lui saisit les poignets avant de brusquement les téléporter. 

Nightmare leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit ses sbires qui se remettaient de l'attaque. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers Killer qu'il soutint délicatement, avant de poser une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder :

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Killer s'empourpra, peu habitué à une telle attention.

*** ***

Error serra les poings, confus, incapable de prendre la parole tandis que Ink, assit juste à côté de lui, observait en silence le ciel d'OuterTale.

C'était là l'un de leur unique point commun : leur amour pour cet univers, pour ces étoiles qui les surplombaient, qui leur offraient le plus beau et tranquille des spectacles.

Mais le Destructeur n'était pas d'humeur en cette journée. Non, il était bien trop mal à l'aise pour parvenir à se détendre, à profiter de la vue. Bien trop mal à l'aise parce ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Mal à l'aise d'avoir perdu le contrôle, de s'être montré faible, de s'être montré fébrile face à Ink, et surtout en présence de Nightmare.

Bordel ... Il pesta, posant son menton sur ses bras, eux même posés sur ses jambes repliées. Le silence de Ink n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Ce sale peintre qui l'avait ignoré pendant des semaines ... Dire que Error s'était inquiété, seulement pour découvrir que son contraire était chez les Bad Sanses. Qu'il S'AMUSAIT chez les bad sanses ! Purée, le multiverse ne tournait plus rond du tout.

« Tu m'as vraiment cherché ... ? »

Il sursauta, se tourna vers Ink qui le regardait timidement, qui n'osait croire ce que lui avait dit le Destructeur. Ce dernier revint contempler le ciel, gêné :

« Peut-être ... 

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Bordel le peintre ... Oui ! Oui je t'ai cherché, sale petit ... »

Il grogna, retenant une énième insulte, se crispant en sentant le regard de l'artiste qui l'examinait, le jaugeait.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea encore Ink, comme ayant un besoin maladif d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Error bugua un instant. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pas la vérité. Sûrement pas la vérité !

« Tu me manquais ... »

BORDEL ! C'ETAIT LA VERITE CA ! 

Il se gifla mentalement non sans remarquer l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de son contraire. Cela le fit presque rire s'il n'était pas lui-même au plus mal.

« ... Je t'ai manqué ... ? Mais tu m'as toujours repoussé ! »

Error grogna encore, venant dissimuler son visage dans ses bras. Il ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation mais il sentait que Ink ne le lâcherait pas. Alors il soupira :

« Parce que t'es chiant, à toujours gueuler et me coller. Mais ... »

Il hésita, chercha ses mots, avant de murmurer doucement :

« ... malgré tout, je tiens à toi ... »

Ink écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son contraire : 

« Répète-moi ça ? 

\- Non.

\- Error, s'il te plait ! 

\- NON ! »

L'artiste gonfla les joues, croisa les bras en mimant de bouder. Cela arracha un rire au glitch qui lui lança un regard amusé :

« T'as l'air stupide quand tu fais ça. »

Ink lui rendit son sourire :

« Je veux bien avoir l'air stupide si cela te rend heureux ... »

Ils s'empourprent en même temps, tous deux embarrassés par cette réplique qui avait pourtant délicieusement sonnée à leurs conduits auditifs. 

Ink détourna le regard, se décida à changer de sujet :

« Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de Night pour le grabuge ... »

'Night', cette appellation bien trop familière fit froncer les sourcils de Error qui perdit son sourire. Sa rage revint subitement, presque aussi forte que précédemment, lui saisissant l'âme avec brutalité. Sa magie crépita de colère, alertant Ink qui n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réagir : il se retrouva plaqué au sol, le Destructeur au-dessus de lui, qui bloquait ses poignets et le surplombait de toute sa carrure, portant sur lui un regard des plus noirs.

« Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux te montrer aussi proche. Qu'avec moi que tu peux être aussi familier. Personne d'autre. »

Ink fut parcouru d'un long frisson, à la fois apeuré et excité par ce regard, cette voix.

« Tu es à moi »

Il vint l'embrasser violemment, sans chercher à attendre son consentement, arrachant un couinement au peintre. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, sans la moindre retenu, l'assaillant comme pour le dévorer, le faisant gémir doucement, lui provocant des cris confus mais plein de désirs tandis que leurs deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, devenaient soudainement bien trop chaud malgré la température fraiche de Outertale. 

Ink se sentit happé par cette vague de sensations nouvelles, ne s'aperçut pas que ses pupilles changeaient bien trop vite de forme sous le coup de l'excitation. Son bas ventre le faisait frémir, le poussait à gémir une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il répondait comme il pouvait à cette assaut, cherchant à approfondir le contact avec son âme sœur. 

Et au milieu des soupirs et des gémissements, alors que leurs caresses commençaient à aller bien plus loin, Ink entendit nettement ce murmure à son oreille, ce soupir lâché par son contraire :

« Ne m'abandonne plus jamais ... »

*** ***

Le lendemain, Nyx reçu la visite de Nightmare et Ink. Comme la première fois, celui aux os noir prit place au bureau tandis que l'artiste s'asseyait sur le lit et le maître des lieux s'appuyait contre le mur.

Ink fut le premier à prendre la parole, un sourire angélique sur le visage : 

« Error m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. Il m'a avoué que, même si je pouvais être chiant, il tenait beaucoup à moi. C'est clairement un sous-entendu pour dire qu'il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Ça dépend, vous avez fait quoi ensuite ? interrogea Nightmare.

\- Il m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit ! »

Le maître des cauchemars manqua de s'étouffer, ne s'attendant clairement pas à une réponse aussi cash. Il grogna et fit un doigt d'honneur au peintre, que celui-ci lui rendit avec joie. Nyx fit son habituel petit sourire et griffonna sur son carnet, avant de se tourner vers Nightmare :

« Et vous ?

\- Mm ... Je me suis occupé de soigner Killer. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, il me faisait la gueule. Puis j'ai découvert qu'il était en fait jaloux que je passe du temps avec Ink.

\- ça vous a plût ? »

Nightmare eut un rictus :

« Beaucoup. Ça l'a poussé à prendre des initiatives pour montrer que je lui appartenais, mais en fin de compte c'est moi qui est repris le dessus. 

\- Hey, tu fais le choqué quand j'en parle mais toi aussi t'as baisé ton mec ! bouda Ink.

\- La ferme toi ! Et on n’a pas baisé ! On a ... »

Il rougit doucement en détournant le regard :

« On a fait l'amour. C'est différent. »

Les yeux du créateur se mirent à pétiller : 

« Trop mignon !! Et tu lui as enfin dis 'je t'aime' ?! »

Nightmare devint encore plus rouge et grogna une insulte. Nyx et Ink eurent un large sourire : ainsi, leur ami avait effectivement passé le capte ! Chacun avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait ! 

« Ink ! Chef ! On mange ! » interpella Horror depuis la cuisine.

Les deux n'hésitèrent pas pour se diriger vers la porte, leurs estomacs criant famine. Nightmare s'arrêta cependant dans l'embrasure, s'attirant les regards perplexes des deux autres. Il sembla réfléchir, puis se tourna vers Nyx :

« Tu veux venir ? »

Celui aux os noir cligna des yeux, avant de laisser une mine surprise paraître sur son visage :

« Je croyais que je ne devais pas me montrer ? »

Gêné, Nightmare haussa les épaules :

« Bah, au point où on en est ... »

Ink sourit, attendrit de voir que Nightmare avait finalement accepté leur ami.

Nyx eut également un sourire. Un sourire bien plus grand que d'habitude, qui témoignait de la douce chaleur qui avait étreint son âme :

« Merci pour la proposition, mais je vais la décliner. J'ai encore des choses à faire. »

Un peu déçu, le maître des lieux grogna mais fit mine de rien :

« Comme tu veux. On se voit plus tard. »

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Ink qui fit d'abord un petit signe à Nyx. 

Resté seul dans sa chambre, celui aux os noirs serra doucement son carnet contre lui. Nightmare et Ink ... il était heureux de ne pas s'être trompé : ces ceux-là avait un bien meilleur côté qu'il ne le pensait. 

Il rangea correctement ses affaires dans son sac, puis mit ce dernier sur son épaule et regarda une dernière fois la chambre qu'il avait occupé ces dernières semaines. Oui, il était vraiment heureux d'être venu ici ... il était heureux d'avoir changé le cours des choses, d'avoir empêché que cette timeline ne tourne aussi mal que la sienne.

Il eut un dernier sourire, écoutant les rires lointains qui provenaient de la cuisine. Et alors qu'il se téléportait discrètement loin du château, il ne put empêcher ses derniers mots de s'échapper :

« Au revoir, pères ... »


	5. [ Interlude ]

_Plum s'était éveillé doucement, comme chaque fois en pleine nuit. Comme toutes les nuits qui bordaient sa putain d'existence. Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort, songeant que le temps lui était déjà compté, qu'il devait s'empresser de se lever._

_En posant ses pieds sur le carrelage froid de la chambre, il frissonna. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller plus chaudement, se contentant de chaussures enfilées à la va vite avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs._

_Il devait se calmer. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, ne rien ressentir. Il savait que Nightmare se trouvait dans le monde onirique, à faire son travail, mais il connaissait son maître et savait que des émotions négatives trop puissantes pouvaient le tirer des songes._ _  
_ _Ainsi, Plum pris sur lui pour penser à des choses positives, calmant avec peine les battements effrénés de son cœur._

_Il parvint discrètement devant la porte du sous-sol, cette même porte qui menait aux cachots. Il frémit de dégoût. Une odeur âcre de moisissure et d'humidité se faisait sentir. Il serra les dents, ne parvenant décidément pas à s'habituer à ça malgré le nombre de ses escapades nocturnes._

_Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours et emprunta l'escalier, descendant avec méfiance vers les cachots du château qui lui paraissaient chaque fois un peu plus morbides._

_Chacun de ses pas résonnait, résonnait contre les murs de pierres, contre le silence beaucoup trop oppressant de ce lieu .... Silence arraché par de brusques hurlements._

_Plum se figea, l'inquiétude parvenant à son paroxysme, et il s'élança sans réfléchir en direction des cris, ces cris qui lui vrillaient l'âme, qui intensifiait son angoisse._

_Il s'arrêta en trombe devant la cellule la plus éloignée, ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se jetait déjà contre les barreaux, s'y agrippant violemment pour se figer : à l'intérieur de la cellule, gisant sur le sol, ce trouvait son jeune squelette aux os noirs. Son petit squelette dont les mains étaient liées dans le dos, dont les yeux étaient bandés. Son petit squelette recroquevillé sur lui-même, en proie à une crise de larmes et de panique, hurlant et gémissant de terreur._

**_[Peur du noir]_ ** **_  
_** **_[Peur de l'enfermement]_ ** **_  
_** **_[Peur du silence]_ **

_« NYX ! »_

_Plum avait crié avec force, la gorge nouée, sa prise se faisant plus ferme sur les barreaux, pétrifiant son jeune ami qui cessa de hurler, son souffle malgré tout erratique._

_« Nyx ... reprit plus doucement Plum. Je suis là mon ange .... Je suis là … »_

_Un sanglot. Le jeune squelette, malgré sa vision obstruée, parvint à trouver l'origine de la voix, à tourner la tête vers elle :_

_« .... Plum... ? souffla-t-il, la voix éraillée._ _  
_ _\- Je suis là... » répéta le plus âgé, tremblant, se laissant glisser au sol._

_Court silence, avant que Nyx ne se redresse misérablement, parvenant à se traîner jusqu'aux barreaux, à genoux, épuisé, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que son compagnon, quoique ... Nyx restait un peu plus petit que Plum, de par son plus jeune âge._

_Plum glissa ses mains à travers les barreaux, les déposa doucement sur le visage humide de son petit ami. Son pouce vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore tandis que sa seconde main venait défaire, avec difficulté, le bandeau bien trop serré ..._

_« Arrête. »_

_Plum sursauta :_

_« Quoi ?_ _  
_ _\- Ne l'enlève pas, tu ne sauras pas refaire le nœud après ...._   
_\- Mais ...!_ _  
_ \- ... Père se doute déjà de quelque chose .... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit... »

_Plum serra les dents, fébrile. Il abandonna l'idée d'enlever le bandeau, par peur des représailles. Et il se sentait pathétique. Impuissant et misérable._

_« Si seulement j'étais plus fort ... sanglota-t-il malgré lui. Si seulement j'étais capable de te protéger ... ! »_

_Nyx eut un léger sourire. Ce doux sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à ceux qu'il aimait, qu'il souhaitait réconforter. Pourquoi était-ce à la victime de réconfortait autrui ? Plum ne l'avait jamais compris, ne le comprenait toujours pas._

_« Oh Nyx ... Je suis désolé ... je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! »_

_Ses mains quittèrent le bandeau pour glisser une nouvelle fois sur le visage humide, caressant les petites pommettes délicatement, faisant frissonner leur propriétaire. Celui aux os noirs vint timidement poser sa tête contre les barreaux, imité par Plum qui vint coller leurs deux fronts. Ils auraient aimé être plus proches, toujours plus proches, se serrer l'un contre l'autre, mais cette barrière métallique les en empêchait._

_Plum glissa sa main un peu plus bas, frôlant doucement le cou du plus jeune, puis sa colonne et ses vertèbres. Le bout de ses phalanges arrachait des frissons à Nyx qui soupirait d'aise, se laissant aller à cette douce attention, en venant presque à se détendre tandis que le plus grand le couvrait d'un regard tendre mais toujours aussi inquiet._

_« Maître Cross se porte bien ... ? demanda Nyx avec curiosité, ronronnant presque en sentant les doigts remonter dans son cou._

_\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ... murmura Plum. Nightmare n'a pas encore découvert son double rôle ... »_

_Nyx soupira, se crispant légèrement, en pensant à son maître d'arme qui s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, au même titre que Plum d'ailleurs._

_« ... Tu dois partir, intima Nyx. Mon père ne va pas tarder à revenir ... »_

_L'autre grinça des dents, s'interrompant dans ses caresses alors qu'une colère sourde étreignait son cœur :_

_« Cet enfoiré ne mérite pas le titre de 'père' ... Après ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a fait ... Tout ce qu'il te fait subir ... ! »_

_Nyx sentait les tremblements de son compagnon, sa rage qui s'intensifiait un peu plus à chacune de ses paroles, ses doigts qui venaient s'agripper à ses vêtements comme par peur de le voir disparaître._

_Celui aux os noirs retint de nouvelles larmes. Larmes d'amertume, de culpabilité ..._

_« Je suis désolé ... »_

_Plum se figea, écarquilla les yeux :_

_« Q-Quoi ? Non, Nyx, ne t'excuse pas ... !_

_\- Mon père vous a tant fait souffrir ... je suis désolé ..._

_\- Tu n'y es pour rien ! N'assume pas ses responsabilités, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça ! »_

_Nyx ne répondit pas. S'il avait répondu, il aurait explosé. Il aurait déversé ce tumulte de sentiments qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Cette haine et se dégoût envers lui-même. Ces remords, ses regrets, cette vie qu'il n'avait pas voulu, qu'il n'avait jamais désiré. Son être entier qui n'était que le résultat d'une relation falsifiée et malsaine, que la quintessence d'une suite de choix stupides et sans intérêt._

_Il se tût, et Plum ne se douta pas une seconde des pensées qui traversaient son compagnon. Parce que Plum ne l'accusait de rien, Plum l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, Plum avait fait au mieux pour le soutenir et le tirer vers le haut._

_Et Nyx savait déjà que ça le conduirait à sa perte._

_« Plum, tu dois partir ... s'il te plait ... »_

_L'autre eut la gorge nouée, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il était surpris, il ne donnait pas cher de ses os. Ainsi, c'est à regret qu'il lâcha son petit squelette. Mais avant de partir, il vint tendrement, délicatement, déposer ses dents contre les siennes :_

_« Je t'aime petit ange ... » souffla-t-il, le cœur battant._

_Le sourire déchirant de Nyx lui donna les larmes aux yeux :_

_« Je t'aime aussi, ma petite étoile ... »_

*** ***

Nyx ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas endormit. Il n'en avait plus la capacité. Mais se retrouver dans un état de transe intense, être plongé dans un souvenir aussi net, le bouscula bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. 

Il se redressa lentement, les orbites vides, dénués de pupilles. Le clapotis de l'eau l'accompagnait dans sa léthargie passagère alors que par instinct il saisissait son écharpe, piètre tentative pour revenir à lui et se donner du courage.

Il cligna doucement des yeux, n'eut nul besoin d'observer son reflet pour connaître l'état de ses pupilles.

Bleu. Bleu comme la glace. Aussi froide que la douleur qui mordait son âme.

Il serra les dents, ramena ses jambes contre lui, dissimula son visage dans ses mains.

Il voulait Cross. Il voulait Plum. Il voulait Ink.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

Il s'était condamné tout seul, et ce depuis le début.


	6. [ Le fruit de nos erreurs, les conséquences que l'on appréhendait ]

Lorsqu'il regarda l'enfant qui jouait un peu plus loin, Nyx se surpris à sourire. A sourire douloureusement, son âme se serrant malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait qu'être heureux, qu'il ne souhaitait qu'apprécier la vue.

Parce que PaperJam ne méritait pas d'être détesté. Loin de là.

Oh, Nyx se savait voyeur, un peu trop même. Il ne s'étonnait pas qu'on le prenne pour un stalkeur, à force. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette vilaine manie de refaire surface, de le pousser à se dissimuler dans les ombres pour analyser, examiner, espionner sans la moindre culpabilité.

Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il rit à cette pensée, se trouvant bien ridicule, mais surtout de mauvaise foi. Un point commun de plus entre lui et son père. Un point commun de plus qui le fit grincer des dents.

Il secoua la tête, retourna à son observation de PaperJam.

L'annonce de sa naissance était parvenue aux conduits auditifs de Nyx sans grand mal. Après tout, le squelette aux os noirs était particulièrement attentif à tout ce qui se passait dans le multiverse, surtout depuis sa petite "aventure" avec Nightmare et Ink. Et il était difficile d'ignorer que Error, le Destructeur de monde, et Ink, le gardien de ces mêmes mondes, formaient enfin un couple épanouit qui avait mis au monde un enfant : PaperJam.

Nyx était venu observer le fruit de cette union. Cet enfant, ce petit squelette adorable, qui chahutait actuellement dans la neige en compagnie de Fresh, un autre habitant du multiverse et accessoirement frère de Error.

PaperJam, qui n'avait que quelques mois, avait pourtant la taille et les capacités d'un enfant de six ans. Rien de bien étonnant : il avait été créé par la fusion accidentelle des magies de ses deux parents. C'était d'ailleurs fou de constater à quel point il leur ressemblait et au fond, tout au fond... 

**[ Nyx détestait ça ]**

Il se pétrifia. Non ... Non il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas porter un regard aussi amer sur cet enfant. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être venu au monde, d'exister. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne. Car après tout, il se doutait que ça arriverait. Il savait que le Créateur et le Destructeur finiraient par fonder une famille.

Nyx avait seulement espérer que ça mette plus de temps.

Bordel ... 

Il serra les dents, agrippant son écharpe avec force. Son âme pulsait plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, empreinte d'émotions qu'il détestait. D'une négativité qu'il peinait à maitriser.

Merde ... Merde ... !

Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux, chercha à détourner son esprit de ses pensées immondes. Il se détestait de penser ainsi, il se détestait d'en vouloir à des gens qui n'avaient rien fait. C'était lui le fautif, le seul et unique fautif. Il ...

Il souffla, rouvrit doucement les yeux, les poings serrés. Il valait mieux qu'il parte à présent ... 

Il redressa la tête, prêt à se téléporter plus loin pour ouvrir un portail .... Et se figea. Il se figea face à ce regard rose, jaune et bleu. Ce regard plein d'innocence et de curiosité qui s'était planté dans ses yeux, qui le fixaient avec un air intrigué. PaperJam le regardait.

Nyx tressaillit. Non, il devait se faire des idées, il était impossible que l'enfant le voit. Après tout il n'était qu'une ombre, une ombre cachée dans les ténèbres, invisible aux yeux de n'importe qui. Il était impossible que ... 

Mais il dût se faire à l'évidence lorsque Fresh se détourna du petit pour aller leur chercher un encas. Il dû se faire à l'évidence quand PaperJam profita de l'inattention de son oncle pour s'avancer vers lui.

Il dû se faire à l'évidence quand l'enfant lui fit face, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui :

« Pourquoi tu as l'air triste monsieur ? »

Nyx ne pensait pas s'être révélé à ce point. A moins que le petit ne soit tout simplement trop perspicace ? Peut-être bien, et cette constatation le fit sourire.

Il fit un pas, s'arrachant aux ombres pour reprendre sa forme d'origine sans que cela ne paraisse surprendre l'enfant. Celui-ci devait déjà en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses parents.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Jammy. »

Le petit gonfla les joues :

« C'est toi qu'as commencé, tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure ! Et puis comment tu sais mon nom ? »

Sa voix était fluette, douce, pleine d'innocence. Cette fois, le sourire de Nyx se fit plus sincère, il se permis même de rire devant l'air boudeur du plus jeune : 

« Tu as raison. Je suis moi-même un squelette bien curieux. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, ça m'intriguait. »

PaperJam pencha la tête sur le côté, s'approchant encore un peu de lui :

« Tu aimes regarder les gens ? Comme l'ami de papa ?

\- L'ami de Papa ?

\- Oui, mon papa ! Mon papa Ink ! Il a un copain qui adore apparaitre de nul part et écouter les conversations des gens ! C'est même lui qui a aidé mon papa à être en couple avec mon père ! »

Nyx cacha de peu son expression stupéfaite, mais il ne put contrôler cette émotion qui lui réchauffa l'âme, lui donnant une subite et étrange envie de pleurer. Ink ... avait parlé de lui ? Alors même qu'il se connaissait à peine et que Nyx avait disparu du jour au lendemain pour ne plus jamais revenir ?

L'enfant eut soudain une moue bien triste :

« Papa n'est pas content parce que son ami ne vient plus le voir. Il l'a cherché partout, mais ... il est nul part. Père lui a déjà fait des reproches en lui disant d'arrêter ses recherches, que ça ne servait à rien, mais Papa ne veut rien entendre ... »

Et Nyx se senti une nouvelle fois coupable. Alors même ici, il était source de discorde ? Quelle cruelle plaisanterie ... Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les disputes d'Error et Ink, il avait déjà assisté à certaines d'entre elles et s'en voulait que Paperjam ait à subir cela. Sans parler de cette manière d'appeler ses parents ... "Papa" pour Ink passait encore. Mais appeler Error "Père" ... 

Nyx n'aimait pas ça. "Père" était trop sérieux, mettait une distance entre le parent et l'enfant. A moins que ce soit sa propre expérience qui fausse son jugement ?

En tout honnêteté, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il souhaitait seulement effacer la peine qui était parût sur le visage de l'enfant.

Nyx traversa le dernier mètre qui le séparait du petit, avant de simplement s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, retrouvant son léger sourire malicieux mais réconfortant. Sa main vint naturellement caresser le crâne de PaperJam, attisant la surprise du petit qui releva les yeux vers lui, confus.

« Tu devrais dire à ton papa d'arrêter de chercher son ami ... si c'est toi qui lui dis, il arrêtera, j'en suis sûr.

\- M-Mais il sera triste ...

\- Peut-être, mais ça passera. Après tout, toi et Error êtes là pour le soutenir ! »

Et puis Ink n'était pas dépendant de lui non plus. D'ici quelques mois, il l'aurait sûrement oublié. C'était même surprenant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas ...

« Monsieur ? Pourquoi tu as l'air encore triste ? »

Le plus âgé se tendit. Décidément, ce petit était beaucoup trop perspicace. S'en était déroutant. Nyx n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on le perce à jour, lui qui parvenait toujours à dissimuler ses sentiments à autrui.

« ... Je ne suis pas triste. 

\- Tu es un menteur. »

Nyx senti sa gorge se nouer.

**[Oui, il était un menteur]**

PaperJam retrouva son sourire :

« Tonton Dream il a une super technique pour que les gens ne soient plus tristes ! »

Nyx n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Il se figea, stupéfait, alors qu'il sentait le petit corps l'agripper et se lover contre lui, dans une étreinte des plus douce et dénué de négativité.

**[Son âme manqua un battement]**

Nyx senti sa gorge se nouer, un flot de souvenirs l'assaillant malgré lui. Oui ... il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Dream avait toujours été friand de câlin, peu importait le moment ou l'endroit. Des câlins réconfortant qui signifiait "Je suis là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi."

Il retint un sanglot, répondit fébrilement à l'étreinte.

 **[Cet enfant ne réalisait pas ...** **]**

**[Il ne réalisait pas tout le mal qu'il lui faisait]**

***** *****

S'attarder longuement, longtemps, sur le même sujet, la même réflexion. S'interroger, hésiter, couvrir la pièce d'un regard confus avant de revenir à sa feuille vierge.

Ink n'avait pas l'habitude de manquer d'inspiration. Jamais. C'était bien l'une des pires situations qui pouvait lui arriver. Lui qui se plaisait à griffonner, créer, faire rêver autrui avec ses créations, il se retrouvait comme un imbécile à regarder la même feuille blanche depuis déjà ... déjà combien de temps ? Oh, il n'en savait pas, peut être plusieurs heures.

En même temps, comme aurait-il pu avoir la moindre inspiration avec l'angoisse qui le dévorait ? Error et lui s'était disputés une nouvelle fois, toujours sur le même sujet. Le sujet de Nyx. Le peintre avait cru bon de mettre son amant au courant pour le squelette aux os noirs, ainsi que ces idées pour les mettre ensemble. Il aurait dû se douter que le Destructeur n'apprécierai pas la nouvelle ... 

Oh non, Error n'avait pas du tout aimer apprendre qu'un inconnu s'était permis de leur donner des conseils et de s'insinuer dans leur vie privée. Ink avait bien argumenté en disant qu'il le faisait pour leur bien, mais le Destructeur n'en avait pas cru un mot. Pour lui, Nyx n'était qu'un squelette profiteur qui était venu pour assister à un 'spectacle'. Après tout, il s'était bien volatilisé après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ! La question restait à savoir : pourquoi voulait-il aider Nightmare et Ink ?

Le Créateur soupira en repensant à leur dispute :

_« Ce type n'en avait rien à foutre que ça fonctionne, il voulait juste se marrer en vous voyant suivre ses conseils ! s'était exclamé le Glitch fou de rage._

_\- Il a pris le temps de nous écouter et de nous réconforter, et ses conseils étaient bons ! La preuve : nous sommes ensembles maintenant !_

_\- J'étais venus pour vous tuer ! Tu imagines si je ne mettais pas arrêter à temps ? Si j'étais aller trop loin sans m'en rendre compte ?_

_\- Tu ne l'aurais pas f..._

_\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Putain Ink, j'ai manqué de te tuer un nombre incalculable de fois ! Cette fois-ci aurait pu tourner de la même manière ! Et ton stupide 'Nyx' ne serait pas intervenu !_

_\- Quand sais-tu ? Tu t'es arrêté avant que ça ne devienne dangereux et ..._

_\- Où était-il pendant le combat alors ? Parce que je n'ai ressenti aucune magie inconnue dans le château ! Juste la tienne et celle des bad sanses ! Vois la vérité en face : il s'est barré lorsqu'il a vu que ça pouvait mal tourner, et est revenu comme une fleur par la suite, seulement pour disparaitre à nouveau dès le lendemain ! Ce type n'est pas ton 'ami' ! »_

_Ink avait senti sa magie crépiter de colère alors que ses pupilles viraient au rouge. Mais il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait son amant trop têtu pour écouter le moindre argument. A la place, il avait pesté et s'était rendu dans le salon, pour s'avachir dans le canapé où il s'était mis à dessiner. Il avait vaguement entendu Error grogner un 'Et voilà, tu fais encore la gueule !' avant de l'entendre partir il ne savait où._

_Puis il avait soupiré : heureusement que Paperjam était avec Fresh. Il n'aurait pas aimé que son petit chéri assiste encore à l'une de leur dispute ..._

Revenant au moment présent, Ink reposa ses affaires de dessins avec agacement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une inspiration qui ne viendrait pas, tout comme il n'en pouvait plus de rester seul dans cette maison qui lui paraissait trop grande lorsque sa famille était absente. Il aimait son fils et son mari de tout son être, les chérissait comme il n'avait jamais chérit personne jusque-là.

Bon sang, il détestait se disputer avec Error ... 

Il souffla, se leva en songeant qu'une petite sortie ne lui ferait pas de mal ... jusqu'à être interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant le nom de Fresh sur son écran et s'inquiéta immédiatement, décrochant avec empressement : 

« Fresh, allo ? Il y a un problème avec Jammy ?

\- Hey, yo Dude, calme ! T'inquiète, le ptit va bien, du moins de ce que je vois.

\- De ce que tu vois ?

\- Yep, j'ose pas trop m'approcher parce que je suis perplexe mais ... ton pote que tu cherches là, c'est bien un squelette aux os noirs ? Avec une écharpe grise, un manteau mauve ? »

Ink retint un instant son souffle, fébrile :

« ... oui ?

\- ... Jammy parle avec un mec qui a exactement cette apparence.

\- J'ARRIVE ! »

Il en lâcha son téléphone pour saisir son pinceau, traça habilement un portail qu'il traversa dans la seconde alors que son âme - une âme toute récente née de son union avec Error - s'emballait à une vitesse folle, son esprit submergé d'un espoir fou. 

Il atterrit dans une neige semblable à toutes les autres versions de Snowdine. Cependant, il s'en détourna bien vite pour porter attention à son fils, son Jammy, son trésor ... qui tenait un squelette aux os noirs dans ses bras, dans un tendre câlin.

« NYX ! »

L'interpellé se redressa vivement, s'écartant de l'enfant avec une expression coupable, comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. Il tourna un regard paniqué vers Ink, un regard qui surpris le Créateur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait celui aux os noirs perdre ses moyens. 

Mais Nyx fut fidèle à ses habitudes, reprit en un instant son masque de marbre non sans adresser son caractéristique sourire, ce léger sourire malicieux.

« Bonjour I... »

Il fut interrompu par le Créateur qui se jeta dans ses bras, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'ils tombaient tous deux dans la neige, allongé l'un sur l'autre. Papillonnant des yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Nyx regarda Ink se redressa légèrement pour finir assit sur lui.

« Toi ... »

La voix du peintre vibrait d'une colère palpable. Une colère qui éclata lorsqu'il planta ses pupilles rouges dans celles de Nyx :

« ABRUTI ! OÙ ETAIS-TU ? TROIS MOIS SANS DONNER DE NOUVELLES, MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? NIGHTMARE ET MOI T'AVONS CHERCHÉ PARTOUT ! »

Nyx était loin de s'attendre à une telle réaction :

« ... Vous m'avez cherché ?

\- Évidemment ! Bordel, t'as disparu comme ça, sans rien dire ! D'abord on a cru que tu étais parti faire un tour ... puis un jour est passé, deux, trois ... On pensait que tu avais eu un problème, que tu étais peut-être blessé, que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer ! Tu ... Tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça et laisser des gens en plan ! »

Le Créateur repris son souffle, ses pupilles perdant cette lueur colérique pour se transformer en regard plus doux :

« ... Bon sang, vraiment tu abuses ... 

\- ... Je suis désolé.

\- ... Oui, tu peux l'être ... »

Ink soupira, avant de retrouver un sourire plus tendre :

« ... Mais tu es là maintenant. En chair et en os. Enfin, surtout en os ! »

Il rit et Nyx eut grand mal à retenir son propre sourire. Le Créateur se décida finalement à se relever et aida son ami à faire de même, tandis que PaperJam venait s'approcher timidement de son papa :

« Papa, c'est lui ton copain ? »

Ink se fit encore plus joyeux en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras :

« Oui Jammy, c'est lui ! 

\- B-ben il me l'a même pas dit ! »

L'artiste pouffa devant l'air mécontent de son petit garçon. Il lui embrassa doucement la pommette avant de venir chatouiller son ventre, lui arrachant un jolie rire :

« Tu ne vas pas quand même bouder comme ça ! En plus, même si c'est mon ami, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher des inconnus ! 

\- Mais je sais me défendre papaaaa ! »

Nyx s'attendrit devant cette adorable vision. Un père et son fils jouant innocemment ensembles, avec amour et complicité, comme s'ils furent été le plus beau trésor l'un de l'autre.

_Nyx ne comprenait pas, beaucoup trop jeune pour saisir toute la teneur de la situation. Beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas saisir la main de Ink, encore moins dans cette situation :_

_« Pap- »_

_Il percuta le sol violemment, repousser par l'être qui aurait pourtant dû le protéger, le sortir de cet enfer. Repousser par Ink qui le regarda comme s'il était la pire horreur du monde :_

_« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'approcher ? Retourne chez Nightmare avant que je t'y renvois de moi-même ! »_

Nyx tressaillit, revenant à lui après ce court, très court flash-back qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

« Nyx ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Ink avec inquiétude en notant ce moment d'absence.

Celui aux os noirs ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme troublé par un élément que le Créateur ne parvenait pas à saisir. Mais encore une fois il redevint maître de ses émotions, trop rapidement pour qu'Ink ne puisse poser la moindre question :

« Oui, tout va bien. Et si tu me racontais un peu ces trois derniers mois ? »

Nyx avait repris son expression curieuse et amusée tandis que le peintre soupirait :

« Bon sang, si tu savais ! Mais viens donc chez moi prendre le thé, on y sera plus à l'aise pour parler ! »

Celui à l'écharpe grise accepta volontiers non sans rire intérieurement : il savait déjà que les prochaines heures ne seraient que plaintes envers Error. 


End file.
